Guila yo?
by KaRiNe DemoN
Summary: Okay lo hice para concursar en AniCast y lo mas chistoso es que gane y ni enterada estaba. Les dejo con mis locuras... Kat


Guila yo?  
  
Hola me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y esta es mi historia de como fui a parar a la Ciudad de México y para colmo termine teniendo relaciones con dos personas al mismo tiempo... por mas bizarro que suene me equivoque de avión! Todo comenzó el 8 de marzo del 2003, Shaoran y yo... a que lindo se a puesto y si supieran los fajesotes que nos echamos ^^... este... regresando con la historia, mi lindo Shaoran y yo íbamos a irnos a una de las playas mas kawaii que existen en América unos días... pues para adelantar nuestra luna de miel ^^ además tenemos 18 años y me han dicho que los spring breakers de Estados Unidos hacen que se vuelva lo mas kawaii del mundo las noches de Acapulco y pues pensamos por que no irnos unos días aprovechando que no tenemos clases. También le dijimos a Tomoyo y a Eriol pero mágicamente desaparecieron 5 segundos después de que les comentamos, de hecho empiezo a pensar que Eriol hizo un poco de magia, en fin; mi hermano me dijo que ya tenia planes, que se iban a Francia la profesora Kaho y el; Yukito con eso de que anda con Rubymoon desapareció también... Comienzo a pensar en que todos pensamos pasar las vacaciones con nuestras parejas en algún lugar lejos de los demás. Como les decía Shaoran compro los boletos de avión y ya todo nuestro equipaje estaba según nosotros en el avión. En eso vi un conejito rosa de peluche de esos que todos quisiéramos tener en nuestra vida y le dije a Shaoran que en 5 minutos regresaba, preciso cuando iba entrando a la tienda dijeron por el altavoz... - Los pasajeros con destino a las "hermosas" playas de Acapulco, Guerrero, México favor de abordar en el vuelo 69 de chicana-airlands por la sala triple x. Entonces le pregunte a la dependienta lo más rápido que pude cuanto costaba ese conejito tan lindo, que estaba en la vitrina ^^. Me dijo que solo quedaba uno, pero que estaba en la bodega, que si quería que pasara y le dijera al encargado que quería uno, por que ella se estaba pintando las uñas (de un morado mas naco) y no pensaba mancharse sus hermosos dedos. Total que me meto y oh por dios... hagan de cuenta que bajaron al mago Clow, corregido y aumentado, pero de mi edad. Y yo que no venia caliente por que Shaoran andaba enojado conmigo, solo por que me puse unos jeans tipo caqui con una chiqui blusa color blanca transparentona como ella sola. Me vio, lo vi y en menos de lo que puedan decir "libérate" ya estábamos dándonos el agasajo de la vida. Total que después de 20 minutos muy bien validos salí de la tienda con destino a la sala para abordar mi vuelo y chance y Shaoran y yo terminábamos en el baño del avión lo que comencé con el chavo de la tienda, que ni su nombre recuerdo. Llegue a la dichosa sala y le di mi boleto a la señorita que para colmo estaba medio cegatona... a ella le hecho la culpa de todo lo que me paso!... Subo al avión y no veo a Shaoran y como el asiento que me tocaba estaba desocupado y el de a lado también supuse que mi cachorrito de seguro estaba en el baño. Me quede jetonsisima como a los 10 minutos de haberme subido al dichoso avión. Desperté de milagro antes de que el avión aterrizara y oh sorpresa Shaoran no estaba en ese avión y yo con cara de "que fregados paso aquí!!!" Trate de hablar con las aeromozas, pero no entendían ni jota de japonés! Y mi ingles era pésimo en esos momentos. Como pude le dije que necesitaba hablar con alguien y lo único que logre entenderle es que fuera a la administración del aeropuerto. Después de dar vueltas por todo el aeropuerto di con la dichosa oficina y menos me entendieron lo que les decía!, no fue sino hasta 3 horas después que uno de los que registran a los pasajeros vino y sabia japonés. Además de gritarle unas cuantas le dije que me equivoque de avión y que no sabia donde estaba. El problema es que ni dinero traía, todo se había quedado en mi mochila, la ultima vez que la vi Shaoran la cargaba. Como pudieron se comunicaron al aeropuerto de Acapulco y trataron de localizar a mi cachorrito. Me dijeron que por la equivocación me iban a hospedar en uno de los mejores hoteles de la Ciudad de México, mientras se solucionaba el problema. Tuve que acceder, ósea que otra opción tenia era eso o dormir en la calle, ya que eran las dos de la mañana! Según Shaoran íbamos a llegar a las 7 de la mañana, preciso para ver el amanecer. Lograron localizar a Shaoran después de dos horas de haber llegado al Hotel Holiday Inn, medio naco el hotel para mis gustos pero ya que podía hacer. Llame a la recepción y lo mejor que pude pedí una coca y una hamburguesa con doble queso, doble carne y mucha pero mucha catsup... tenia hambre ^^. Me quede hiper jetona, pero como a las 10 de la mañana sentí que algo se me subió al cuerpo, abro los ojos y... - Mi amor que bueno que ya estas aquí conmigo... Shaoran todavía no terminaba de oírme cuando me comenzó a besar... que rico besa este niño... como estaba metida a bajo de las sabanas no se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior. Nos pasamos una mañana chidisima... haciendo... bueno ustedes ya saben que, pedimos de comer una pizza con doble queso, jamón, champiñones, etc... Los del aeropuerto nos dijeron que nos podían dar los boletos para irnos a Acapulco pero que tendríamos que tomar el avión de regreso aquí en la Ciudad de México. A mi me pareció buena idea, total íbamos a estar las 2 semanas que quedamos en Acapulco y de a grapa, por que los del aeropuerto nos iban a pagar el hotel debido a la equivocación. Total que aceptamos con la condición de que además del hotel, nos pagaran los días que pasamos en la Ciudad de México. Llegamos a Acapulco y no manchen estaba a reventar de gente, pero ese si el ambiente hiper kawaii. Que les puedo decir no la pasamos genial la primer semana, lo mas chistoso es que toda esa semana no tuvimos tanta calentura como cuando estábamos en Japón y a mitad de las clases nos salíamos a escondidas y en cualquier aula vacía nos poníamos a fajar, hasta que un día encontramos a mi hermano con la maestra y no manchen fue la escena mas traumática de mi vida... Shaoran y yo entrando bien cachondos, la profesora Kaho debajo de mi hermano con la blusa toda abierta y mi hermano estaba rojísimo cuando me vio entrando. Esa tarde mi hermano me chuto la clásica platica "hermano mayor a hermana menor" sobre el sexo y otras cosas... casi me cago de la risa cuando me dijo mi hermano... - Sakura es recomendable que te cuides si piensas tener relaciones con ese mocoso... Ósea en la vida le voy a contar a mi hermano si eh tenido o no sexo con Shaoran, aunque creo que el ya lo sabe. En que iba? A si en que estábamos en Acapulco, no la pasamos hiper kawaii, lo único raro es que a veces Shaoran desaparecía por horas, en fin. Una vez cuando no encontraba a Shaoran uno de los... como los llaman?... creo que meseros, fue a dejarme una coca y un hot dog al cuarto de hotel y yo estaba en toalla de baño y como Shaoran no estaba que cierro la puerta y en frente de el dejo caer la toalla, el chavo abrió tan grande los ojos y la boca que no me la creía... Fue el primer faje que tuve desde que llegamos a Acapulco, es que Shaoran no se que trae, desde que salimos de Japón como que no le soy atractiva no se. Con decirles que el tercer día pedí una cena toda chida para el, me compre un negligé rosa, me hice unas colitas bien chidas y el ni me pelo! Esa noche Shaoran durmió en el sofá ^^U Desde ese día me la pasaba en las fiestas de los spring breakers, de paso aprendía ingles, me asoleaba en la playa o jugaba voley con algunas chavas que estaban hospedadas en nuestro hotel. No fue sino hasta el 9 día que Shaoran me dijo que le pasaba, era una tontería sin importancia la mera verdad, pero conociendo a Shaoran me imagino que hizo todo un rollazo cuando se entero. Meiling iba a venir a Acapulco también, entonces yo le pregunte por que había estado así... - Shaoran solo por Meiling estas así o hay algo mas? - Sakura la verdad es que hay algo mas... siempre eh querido acostarme con mi prima, pero te amo demasiado y ahora que ella va a estar aquí en el mismo hotel no me siento capas de controlar mis impulsos. El día que llego Meiling le conté y ella me dijo que si no fuera por mi hace mucho tiempo ya se habría acostado con Shaoran entonces le dije que se me antojaba un plan un poco "raro". Llego el día, era el 13 día de nuestras vacaciones, le dije a Shaoran que lo esperaba en la habitación del hotel a las 9 de la noche... llego el momento esperado de la noche. Entro Shaoran a la habitación y vio a Meiling con un negligé negro escotado y a mi con uno igual solo que blanco. Y nos pregunto que nos traíamos entre manos. Creo que sobra contar lo que hicimos esa noche... fue... bastante placentero creo yo ^^. A la mañana siguiente Shaoran me dijo que había cumplido una de sus fantasías mas escondidas... Desde ese día nos volvimos más unidos. Decidimos quedarnos a vivir en México, perfeccionamos nuestro ingles y pusimos una casa de citas. Meiling la administra, Touya y la profesora se casaron y de vez en cuando Tomoyo y Eriol vienen a visitarnos.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
